tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Class System
After level 10, players must choose a class to continue their journey. In TLBB, there are 9 classes players can join. A character's class can only be chosen once and it is a defining decision in how much of the game can be played with that character, so choose carefully. Image:Classes_3_trans.png|center poly 345 115 357 125 357 143 375 147 374 168 365 184 400 201 385 218 365 213 393 254 414 280 403 294 366 297 325 309 297 311 285 296 294 257 314 222 328 185 315 168 297 150 309 139 335 128 Class_System#Pyromancer poly 497 79 501 96 500 117 501 139 511 149 503 168 502 204 500 239 495 276 483 296 464 297 466 270 461 233 438 218 440 187 456 171 451 154 445 126 460 112 475 106 475 87 483 74 Class_System#Minstrel poly 409 78 430 101 435 125 427 143 433 175 430 192 435 220 444 254 454 296 395 298 413 278 388 252 387 228 397 179 379 156 369 120 378 91 396 114 399 89 Class_System#Royalty poly 620 89 623 101 633 108 638 137 648 137 639 158 658 178 700 210 697 215 641 183 657 210 677 239 663 262 647 265 620 242 602 238 605 210 575 208 575 185 585 160 592 132 608 124 604 91 Class_System#Assassin poly 552 92 563 124 572 153 577 167 555 170 552 186 571 204 567 216 583 240 583 259 557 259 545 278 524 296 508 302 493 292 500 263 498 243 515 209 527 168 510 157 500 120 529 118 541 95 Class_System#Lotus Order poly 93 11 97 25 89 82 97 107 87 135 79 159 84 196 91 229 97 271 98 292 80 299 54 298 37 287 35 257 41 221 44 178 40 146 28 134 23 115 43 110 50 91 53 72 53 45 64 56 72 44 82 42 Class_System#Taoist poly 133 62 150 69 153 76 142 83 144 103 159 120 175 129 165 141 154 147 159 165 156 186 153 212 143 229 143 260 144 297 124 298 123 261 127 229 111 207 99 185 92 170 107 170 108 147 102 141 108 128 111 109 97 94 102 69 Class_System#Voodoo poly 288 72 294 92 315 89 327 95 316 129 300 139 300 156 305 172 306 209 307 236 283 250 266 277 261 225 255 181 233 164 225 132 227 91 216 75 212 55 218 37 217 13 242 15 244 41 250 67 249 84 254 107 269 99 276 70 Class_System#Shaolin poly 201 74 210 84 214 104 225 116 223 142 224 176 229 217 230 262 237 287 251 299 222 296 214 270 211 227 206 256 193 249 186 244 182 272 177 299 157 299 168 270 168 235 166 208 168 193 163 181 163 148 182 140 179 125 160 113 161 92 180 103 188 82 Class_System#Beggars Alliance desc none Assassin "Men do not beat drums before hunting tigers." {C}Description: The Assassins Kung Fu is so well known for its mystery that its apprentices are regarded as wraiths. Assassins are masters of ice and physical attacks, dealing quick powerful combos, but their most terrifying skill is the ability to become invisible. Weapon Type: Fan & Chakram. {C}Location: Assassin's Peak. Beggars Alliance "When you see a worthy person, endeavour to emulate him. When you see an unworthy person, then examine your inner self." Description: Every good general that goes into a war has a plan; the same can be said of the Beggars Alliance Kung Fu. The fighting style is based on a series of moves that build and increase the strength of their next attack. Although their attacks are mainly physical, they also use poisons squeezed from venomous snakes & insects. Weapon Type: Spear & Falchion. Location: Beggars Alliance. Lotus Order "A violent man does not die of natural death." Description:'''The Lotus Order apprentices usually study the personal virtues of the Buddha paired with Kung Fu. Their studies have given them abilities and skills not only to absorb damage, but also to heal. '''Weapon Type: Single and Dual One-Handed Swords. Location: Mt. Emei. Minstrel "Running, he saves his own life and that of the tiger. This is not cowardice. It is the love of life." Description: The Minstrels are often depicted as ne'er do wells and charlatans who prefer to avoid challenges. They rely heavily on traps and devices to confuse their enemies. Their devices normally implore the aid of the spirit and fire elements. Weapon Type: '''Fan & Chakram. '''Location: Minstrel Cave. Pyromancer "When hungry, eat rice. When tired, close your eyes. When being attacked by murderous enemies, keep fighting." Description: Pyromancers are characterised by their preemptive attacks; they give up defence for a short while in order to have the most powerful attacks among The Nine Classes. Pyromancers believe the Holy Fire will bless them to be reborn and will choose to die in combat rather than flee from battle. Weapon Type: Spear & Falchion. Location: 'Fire Palace. Royalty ''"Don't think. Feel! It's like a finger pointing to the moon. Don't concentrate on the finger or you'll miss all that heavenly glory." {C}"This is a weaken class in world." The one who wrote this, never tried to get to know this class. When combining several skills, you can easely attack any class. Combine the skills and you become near undefeated. Royalty can hold the opponent in more than one way and cast a great deal of damage by using Six-Fingered-Sword. Also uses ranged attacks wich increases the damage. It can provide a Field-promotion for up to 12 friends. From level 60, Royalty can increase hit for all skills to 100%. Royalty does consume a lot of MP. '''Weapon Type: Fan & Chakram Location: 'Royal Temple. Shaolin ''"Avoid, rather than check. Check, rather than hurt. Hurt, rather than maim. Maim, rather than kill. For all life is precious, and none can be replaced." '''Description: Shaolin Kung Fu has a long history and is trademarked by its legendary iron body skill providing both tremendous offensive and defensive power.His defensive and stamina skills are on a very high level and he's best at defending others and himself. Weapon Type: Spear & Falchion. Location: Shaolin Temple. Taoist "The man who focuses on the balance of power becomes the most powerful." Description: It is believed that the Taoist philosophy, which is ingrained in the Taoist class’s training and promotes going with the flow and living simply in harmony with nature, cultivates leaders of men. Weapon Type: Single and Dual One-Handed Swords. Location: Mt. Wu Tang. Voodoo "Time is a predator that stalks us all our lives." Voodoo is a stronger class in tlbb. Weapon Type: Single and Dual One-Handed Swords. Location: Voodoo Sea.